


Winded

by ocdmedic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Medic, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, trans!medic, yay a tf2 fanfic that isnt really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdmedic/pseuds/ocdmedic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic is feeling tense after battle, so Sniper tries to help him wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winded

The doctor let out another exaggerated sigh, spending a painful minute of making show of how uncomfortable he was. He fidgeted vigorously under the covers, making noises of irritation with every movement, which began to annoy his partner sitting patiently next to him.

 

"Look, either get comfy or sleep somewhere else," Sniper grumbled, hunching down significantly in his spot and digging further into the letter he was reading. He was reading old letters sent from his parents, after feeling nothing but homesickness and nostalgia whilst on the battlefield. It was a feeling that came with the job.

 

Medic turned and gave him a hard stare, sinking down on his side of the bed, and also pulling his book over his head. "I'm sorry... I'm just... So tense..." he laid his head back against the headboard, feeling every joint along his neck pop as he moved.

 

Sniper sighed, clearly saddened with his lover's discomfort. "Aw... Sorry about that then, darl," the Australian then cooed, shuffling along the mattress to be closer to the German. Without needing permission, he pulled the man back gently, cradling his head and torso in his arms. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Medic frowned, sticking out his bottom lip as he contemplated all the 'helpful' things his partner could do. "I don't know... I just need to relax a bit." he gritted his teeth, "I've been run round all day because of the Soldier's crazy and spontaneous plans of action in the middle of an intense firefight, so I've just been through absolute hell without a chance to complain!"

 

He released a heavy sigh, his chest previously being tense with anxiety. "Sounds pretty bad," the Sniper soothed, now running a hand smoothly through the Medic's hair, feeling it pull away with ease in his wake, "I know what will help ya."

 

Medic tilted his head back, staring up as his partner as he neared dozing off against his warm chest, "What would that be?"

 

Almost immediately answering his pondering question, the Australian responded with a devious smirk, before pulling the German further up the mattress, seating him comfortably in his lap. "Don't worry, love, I'm just gonna help you _wind down_."

 

What a wonderful suggestion, the doctor thought to himself as he felt himself fall limp under the man's gentle touch, but soon perked up once more as he felt one coarse, warm hand snake its way under his pyjamas, stopping just below the hips and fingering suggestively at his undergarments.

 

Sniper had always found it easy to sneak in below the waistband, and under Medic's special, frilly briefs, which only left him a direct path to his groin. He passed the cross between the legs, and started to lazily tease at the man's clitoris, which seemed to be already wet with excitement.

 

The Medic let out a pained moan, the teasing already too much at such an early stage. Feeling the excellent curve of his boyfriend's fingers tease and pinch to rise his arousal always gave him a gorgeous sensation, knowing that he was completely under his control and under his complete care. As it was not often Sniper gains the upper hand in sexual activities.

 

Sniper felt the man buck under his touch, and smirked to himself. He did realise that he had to remain being gentle, as rough and hard wasn't exactly the mood of the moment, so instead he began to pepper kisses up Medic's collarbone, spreading quickly to his neck as he began to venture deeper into the German's underwear. He smiled into his neck as he heard the German emit a soft moan, the pleasure itching up his spine and pooling below his abdomen.

 

Medic closed his eyes to the feeling, the bushman's long, slender fingers easing through the lips of his vagina and pressing deep into his silky walls of muscle within.

 

Sniper was an expert on finding that spot within the doctor that made him tremble, but his fingers just weren't thick enough to draw out a satisfying climax. Trying to think over a number of positions, the Australian gently moved his hands to cup around his partner's waist and began adjusting their positions.

 

Lifting the older man up to his knees, the Sniper took a moment to stretch out his legs, before lowering the man back down again to allow him to straddle his thighs and crotch. Being the top was a struggle for the lanky Australian, but he tried his best as he shifted under the doctor's weight.

 

"Are you ok?" Medic asked with concern, still panting from the attention he had just received in his groin. The Sniper bit his lip and nodded, now trying to shuffle his briefs down over his crotch, it wasn't proving much of a success.

 

Medic lifted himself up again, aiding the Australian with undressing himself. The moment the briefs were removed from his groin, his half-hard cock immediately sprung to attention. The doctor, pervert as he was, reflectively licked his lips, wishing to be pinned between the man’s thighs, with his throat well relaxed as his lover fucked his mouth mercilessly.

 

"Sorry, love, this is your night tonight," Sniper chuckled, after watching the doctor hungrily eye up his dick. He reached down to give his member a few quick strokes, before reaching across to the cabinet to find the lube.

 

"Top drawer, mein liebe," Medic informed the man, beginning to get uncomfortable sat up on his knees with a dripping slit. It didn't take long for the Sniper to find it, and he immediately began slicking his fingers up with the slimy substance, which only made the doctor more impatient.

 

"Sniper..." he groaned, "I don't need that much, bitte," the Sniper only smiled at the man's begs, as it was not often he would hear him do such a thing.

 

"Alright yer goddam impatient roo," he chuckled, pulling the doctor forward and easing his wet fingers up into the man's vagina, slicking up the orifice by teasing his entrance with round, lazy circles.

 

"Oh _gott_ ," the German choked out, his legs threatening to buckle beneath him as the pleasure hazed his thoughts. The Australian under him tried to hide a laugh as the man whined when he pulled away, reaching back down to slick up his cock instead.

 

"Patience, mate," he snorted, as the man started to rub his groin against his partner's thigh instead, desperate for friction.

 

After what seemed like forever, Sniper had finally concluded that the two of them were prepped and begun taking control again, gently snaking his way up the German's thighs and forcefully positioning his hips. His cock was now at full mast, and he could feel the tip of the head brush along the underside of the Medic's vagina.

 

Once again, the Australian took control of the man's hips before slowly allowing him to take his girth. It was given to him in small amounts, giving him time to adjust to the sudden and much thicker intrusion against his soft walls. But, despite the initial pain given with the intimate connection, the Medic let out a erotic moan, the pleasure of the man's cock inside him spreading through him like an electric shock.

 

"Ya like that, darl?" Sniper whispered, pulling the man's torso back gently so he could nibble at his earlobe. The Medic only responded with another sharp, strained inhale and then another deep moan.

 

Still in control of the pace, Sniper continued to lower the German onto his dick, feeling the inner walls of his vagina tense and pulsate with itching pleasure as more was stretched inside of him. It was gorgeous.

 

"Is it... Is it all in?" the doctor choked out, turning in his seat to see where they connected.

 

The Sniper let himself release the breath he was holding, exhaling heavily against the man's clothed back, "Yeh," he finally managed to gasp out.

 

"Gut," the German responded, facing forward again, "Fuck me, _bitte_." The way his voice cracked with the last word sent a strange warmth to the Australian's dick, and he nodded eagerly, lowering his hands to the man's hips once again.

 

With the doctor's permission, Sniper laid back slightly and begun lifting him up off his cock, gripping his soft hips with complete control. The Medic whined from the feeling of being emptied, suddenly overwhelmed as the Australian's entire length was forced back up into him as he was brought back down.

 

The Sniper drunk in the moans and cries of his lover, each time he brought him back down, his cock completely sheathed within his vagina, another precious, breathless cry of pure pleasure escaped the German's lips. Sniper made as little noises as possible, any major indication of his pleasure being small grunts through his gritted teeth.

 

As the pace quickened and the room grew hotter, the pair both felt themselves drawing closer and closer to climax, Sniper was beginning to find it difficult to hold his cool for the rest of the session. Desperate for leverage, he wrapped his arms tightly round the German's torso, pulling him back into his chest and breathing hard into his ear. "Fuck, doc you're beautiful," he moaned out, still pumping up with significant force into the man's now sore vagina.

 

"S-Sniper," Medic uttered back, breathless and drooling, "I'm gonna... I'm..."

 

Before he could finish, the Sniper felt the muscles surrounding his cock tense with pleasure, as the doctor screamed out with it, coming all around the Australian's dick. But, as the Sniper continued to pound into him, he continued to cry out, overstimulated and tired.

 

That did it for the Sniper, from the moment the walls squeezed and twitched around his dick, he felt himself lose control, and was soon coming up into the man's vagina.

 

The two groaned out, falling back breathlessly onto their shared bed. Sniper began to fall flaccid, and weakly shifted himself out from underneath his lover, his softening cock popping out with it. The Medic hissed out in pain as the member left him, feeling the remaining cum dribble out from the loose hole.

 

Rolling over, Sniper came and nestled behind the Medic, resting his nose into his neck and sucking at his collarbone affectionately. "You alright?" the man asked, his arms snaking back round the doctor's torso, rubbing playfully at his old man pudge hanging from his stomach.

 

"Ja... Never been better, mein liebe," he reassured, leaning happily into the Australian's touch. "Why?"

 

"I dunno," the man replied sheepishly, "Jus' worried about ya... Do ya think ya can sleep now?"

 

Sighing with satisfaction, the Medic smiled and nodded, "Ja... Thank you."

 

The two lay in pleasant silence, the dim lighting pulling them to sleep. Before closing his eyes, Medic whispered out, "Ich liebe dich."

 

"I love you too," Sniper whispered back, reaching across and turning the lamp off, soon dozing off with his doctor in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually turned out a lot better than expected... ive been adding to this over several weeks on train journeys ever since i begun feeling really sick and tense. but yeah, more trans medic because i dont write cis medic because he's not cis ever


End file.
